Catfish
by Nitr0Chiral
Summary: Meulin just found out her boyfriend had been cheating on her and is devastated until she keeps running into the same guy with the strange makeup. She becomes interested with him and he her. With all this going on though, the ex is not happy. what shall become of this all? there WILL BE SMUT but not till later chapters! MeulinxKurloz. human AU.
1. Chapter 1

Hello guys! This is the first fanfic I've ever published and im really hoping you enjoy it! Basically the whole thing has been written during school, but that's ok xD anyways please enjoy my work! Thank you!c:

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in homestuck, all rights go to andrew hussie

Chapter 1

It was way too early in the morning for people to be up. At least that was the opinion of the large lump curled up in the covers of the bed. A lazy hand reached out to hit the alarm clock, the incessant beeping finally reaching the lump's incoherent mind. After a few minutes the lump emerged from the covers, sitting up and yawning. The lump happened to be a young girl with a mess of long, curly dark hair. She slid over to the side of the bed and stretched, cold air hitting her momentarily exposed stomach. Her feet padded gently against the carpet as she walked to the bathroom to prepare for school. After her morning routine of showering drying her hair, brushing her teeth, and such, she went back to her room to get dressed. She decided on a black skirt, baby pink thigh high socks and a white knit sweater along with the blue cat tail she just about never went without. It was starting to get a bit chilly, being the end of September and she decidedly wrapped a baby pink scarf loosely around her neck. He turned to look into her mirror again to make sure she looked alright. The light blush she applied gave her pale face just the right amount of color and her deep green eyes were flattered by the makeup she wore. With a nod of self approval, she grabbed her pink purse and backpack then headed out the door to walk to school.

She lived in a relatively small suburb that went by the name of Beforus. A typical town where everyone knew most everyone and not much happened other than the occasional college party. There wasn't much life to the town but she was content. She pulled out her phone and sent a message to her boyfriend, 'good morning! (=^w^=)' she was sure he probably wouldn't be awake yet but oh well. She woke up early herself for one reason. So she could take the long way to school. The long way was a path that went through a bit of the city next to them. That city was named Skaia and she was utterly enthralled by it. She adored the night life and the different people she saw but the thing she was most taken by was the 'Miracle' club. Its real name was club derse but no one called it that because the only people that went to it were these strange crowds who wore these strange clothes and make up on their face resembling clown makeup. A lot of people avoided it out of fear and disdain but she loved it. Everyone's makeup was a bit different but that only intrigued her more. She had no clue who they were or why they wore that stuff, but she loved it all. It was her goal to someday find the guts to go in there. She stared at the club as she passed it and sighed wistfully. ''_some day…'' s_he thought, ''_I'll definitely go th- OW!'' _she slammed into something hard and fell on the ground, right on her butt. She looked up to see a young guy, probably older than her and he wore the makeup on his face like the people from the club. He wore a skeleton jacket and had a mess of dark brown curls. He had a slim but muscular build and she was completely mesmerized. It wasn't until he extended a hand to help her that she realized she was staring. She gladly took his hand and got up, brushing off her skirt.

"I am so sorry!" looked at him nervously," I wasn't even watching where I was walk

ing!" The guy smiled and moved his hands. She knew instantly what that was. Sign language! She recognized that he had said, 'No problem, my fault too.'

When she was younger she was diagnosed with a brain mutation that would cause her to go deaf when she was older. So since she was a child, she knew sign language. The age at hich her hearing should fate was closely approaching, though she wasn't afraid.

She eagerly signed back, 'You know sign language!Thank you for helping me up!' she giggled lightly. His smile grew and he answered her, 'I thought for a minute you wouldn't understand me. But you're very welcome." He paused for a moment in thought, 'How come you know sign?' he asked curiously. 'long story short, I'll need it in the near future' she replied politely but curtly. She was close enough to the school to hear the bell ring. "Darn!'' she frowned and signed to him quickly, 'I have to go or I'll be late!' She began walking away and he reached out, pulling on her arm slightly, 'Wait! What's your name?' he signed in a rush. "Meulin!'' she then ran off after saying her name.

Meulin rushed to her first period and slipped in silently, the teacher not noticing. She took her usual seat in the back next her boyfriend. Cronus leaned over and kissed her cheek, ''hey pussycat'' she hated the nickname but dealt with it; "hey" she smiled and kissed his cheek back. None of her friends liked him but, much to their dismay, she had been dating him for quite a while. They all thought he was a complete tool and very unattractive. She brushed it aside. He may not be the MOST attractive guy out there but she didn't mind. For the remainder of class they quietly talked and passed notes then went their ways. They both had the same class next but for some reason he never walked with her to it. Meulin figured he had guy things to do.

It had been about 20 minutes into class when the one of the administrators walked in, Cronus n tow. Meulin frowned and looked at him. He wouldn't meet her eye and looked very nervous. He silently went to his seat next to her. She looked at him quizzically. He merely wrapped an arm around her shoulder and kept silent.

By lunch time she had become very eager to see Cronus again but didn't spot him yet so she sat at her usual table with her closest friends, ''Hey guys!'' Damara looked at her and smiled nervously," Hey Meulin… say Meenah, don't you have something to talk to Meulin about?" Meulin glanced over at Meenah curiously and munched on her sandwich. Meenah choked on her milk. Meulin frowned, hoping nothing bad had happened. Meenah took a moment to compose herself, ''well there aint reely an easy way ta say this, catfish… but me and Damara caught your boyfrond suckin' face with that Aranea chick.'' Meenah bit her lip and Meulin dropped her sandwich on the table. She sat in silence then looked up at them,'' Cronus is cheating on me?" she practically squeaked and felt tears pricking at her eyes. Damara wrapped an arm around her and pulled her into a hug, "I'm so sorry Meulin ." Meulin was horrified. So that's what he did every day before second period? She choked back her tears and Meenah leaned over the table resting her arm on Meulin's arm," we told ya he was bad news." Just then Cronus walked into the cafeteria and spotted the scene. He instantly tried to turn and leave," oh hell no. get your cod damn ass over here Ampora." Meenah glared at him and he complied too scared to ignore her. He walked over to them," Oh hey pussycat… howv are you?" Meulin look up at him, tears threatening to spill at any moment. She stood and looked at him, hurt and offended. He laughed nervously," So I guess they told you heh see I can expl-"she slapped him hard a loud smack sounding throughout the cafeteria. A large red hand shaped mark already appearing on his face. The room was silent and stared at them. She heard someone whisper," About time…" Meulin picked up her purse and backpack then glared at Cronus," Have fun with Aranea. "she threw her half eaten sandwich at his face then walked out.

She couldn't handle the rest of the day and went home to curl up in her bed, choked sobs spilling forth every so often. After a bit she took out her phone and deleted all the photos she had of them and then went to his contact. Her finger hovered over the delete button and after a good 10 minutes, she took a deep breath and clicked it, his number disappearing into oblivion. She rummaged through her fridge and ate anything that looked appealing to her. She sat in front of her tv and blared whatever anime was playing at that moment. Around 6pm, her phone went off and she glanced at the number. Meenah. She opened the message 'so I know you aint in the best mood but me and Damara have somefin planned that will get your spirits up! Be over my house at 6:30. See ya then catfish!" Meulin sighed and stood up, throwing on a hoodie and grabbed her keys. She loved walking but just wasn't in the mood. She headed out the door and got in her car, heading out to Meenah's.

The second she got there they pulled her inside and shoved her into Meenah's room. She had no clue what they were planning but she didn't question it. They sat her down on the bed," ok hold on and i'll be right back!" Damara disappeared into the bathroom while Meenah pulled out a shopping bag from her closet, "put this on." She tossed the bag over to Meulin who caught it bit cautiously. Meulin took out the contents of the bag and went wide eyed. She had pulled out a beautiful short black dress with a layer of olive green silk on top. It was absolutely adorable. There was also a pair of matching flats and some green, thigh high, lace tights. "whale put it on!" Meenah laughed. Meulin gladly obliged and once she was done she was amazed. It was quite sexy on. The dress hugged her figure and made her great body show for once. Meulin had a great figure, very slightly bigger than average breasts that narrowed to a slim waist then back out into great hips. The dress accentuated every part and the thigh high added to the factor. The dress was a little open in the back but still very decent. The neck line was high and non exposing how she liked it. ''damn catfish I forgot you had that body" Meenah whistled, ''Cronus has no clue what he just missed out on. Why on earth were ya with him in the first place! You can get anyone with that body" Meulin blushed and giggled looking back in the mirror," it is just purrfect!" Damara had walked in and smiled. Meulin using cat puns was a sure sign she was doing better. "so why are you guys dressed up and having me dress up?" Meulin looked over at Damara who had a bunch of makeup in her hands. "because we're taking you to that club you always talk about!" Damara smiled and Meenah nodded. Meulin's smile grew into a grin," I love you guys!"

After they all got ready and ate, it was around 10pm and they headed out to the club. Meenah had provided fake ID's so they could drink because ''what's the fun of going f you can't drink!" Meenah had said earlier. They stood in line for a while and Meenah and Damara were getting quite nervous with all the painted people around but Meulin a practically bouncing with excitement. The people were all really kind and made lots of conversation with Meulin as they stood in line. Damara was still nervous but Meenah warmed up quickly. They finally got to the front of the line and were allowed in.

The music blared and they could feel the bass humming through them. It was filled with tons of people and the atmosphere buzzed with excitement. They all laughed and grabbed each others' hands and started dancing. After a bit they went and got shots. Meulin loved partying and hadn't done it in so long she figured she might as well just have fun. They repeated the process and were all very tipsy soon enough. While they danced Meulin decided to sit for a bit. She had had quite a bit to drink, Meenah and Damara convincing her to drink more and more. She barely noticed someone sit next to her at the bar until they tapped her. She was startled and looked over to see the guy she ran into on the way to school. 'you look like you've had a bit too much to drink, especially for a high schooler' he signed, teasing her. She rolled her eyes,' I am totally fine… I'm pretty sure' she laughed, getting a bit dizzy,' oh hey, I ran off without asking your name!' she was glad she could sign because there was no way she'd hear him in this. Too bad for her, he moved his lips and said something. Meulin turned her head to the side, 'what?' She signed. He leaned over and spoke in her ear,'' I said my name is Kurloz.''

Meulin shivered when she heard his voice. It was rich and smooth, the most amazing voice she had ever heard. It was instantly relaxing and it sent chills through her body. ''Kurloz …'' she spoke just above a whisper and he nodded. Wait, he could hear her and he spoke… so why was he using sign language? Her mind was too intoxicated to try and figure anything out. Kurloz leaned over again and spoke,'' would you like to dance?" She smiled and nodded eagerly. He gently took her hand and helped her out of the chair. Meenah and Damara had been watching the whole time,''ooooohhh catfish is gettin reeled in.'' Meenah laughed, Damara too,'' well this is really good. At this rate she won't even remember that cheater's name but for now let's just keep watch.'' Damara giggled.

Meulin was very happily dancing with Kurloz, his hands delicately placed on her waist. He leaned down towards her, ''is there any reason you came here looking so beautiful tonight? '' he grinned. Meulin blushed softly,'' My friends wanted to cheer me up." She looked up at him still moving along with the music. "maybe I could cheer you up." He whispered softly in her ear. Her face went red and she giggled. Kurloz took that as a positive answer and leaned down to kiss her gently on the lips.

Meenah and Damara gasped then grinned,'' Looks like our catfish just got caught on someones hook!" Meenah laughed.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone and I am **SO SORRY I HAVENT UPDATED IN FOREVER. PLEASE FORGIVE ME.** I hope you enjoyed the first chapter and you'll continue to enjoy the rest :D also this is a short chapter but the next chapter will be a lot longer!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in Homestuck, all rights go to Andrew Hussie

Chapter 2

Meulin was a bit taken by the kiss but she quickly melted into it, kissing back gently. After a bit Kurloz parted from the kiss to take a breath, looking down at her, a smile playing at his lips. Meulin smiled right back, a gentle blush spread across her face. From that point on they danced and occasionally shared a kiss, playful bites here and there until Meenah and Damara came over and tugged at Meulin. Meulin grinned,'' hey guys this is Kur-'' Meenah pulled her harshly aside,'' dude we gotta clam scray, Damara's mom got home and is flipping her shit. Drunk as usual." Meulin bit her lip,'' alright just give me a sec!" she went back to Kurloz and signed quickly to him, "I have to go! I'm really sorry! My number is-'' Damara and Meenah started pulling Meulin away and she wasn't able to finish what she was saying. Kurloz tried to follow but lost them in the crowd 'I didn't even get her number…' he though remorsefully.

"I didn't even get his number!" Meulin pouted as they drove away, Meenah rushing to get Damara back home. ''oh im sure you'll meet him again and if not its not that big of a deal, he was jus some juggalo from the club" Meenah turned a sharp corner and Meulin was pushed against the door, pouting. They screeched to a stop and Damara ran out,'' sayonara!" She waved bye and ran up to her door, slipping in silently. Meulin sighed and her thoughts dwelled on the amazing guy she spent the night dancing with. Meenah drove back to her house and they both went inside, Meulin changing into the clothes she came over in and sat on Meenah's bed.

Meenah sat next to her and grinned mischievously,'' sooo my lil catfish had some fun tonight" she cackled,'' tell me aaalllllll about it.'' Meulin rolled her eyes, ''there isn't much to say… besides you were watching us!" she laughed and Meenah gave her a quizzical look, '' ok but you totally knew him before tonight how else did he know you knew sign? Not to mention how frondly you greeted him. Something happen that you never told us 'bout?" Meulin let out an exasperated gasp, '' I can't believe you would think such a thing of me!" she laughed and Meenah gently shoved her shoulder, '' I actually just met him today, I literally ran into him on the way to school. I fell right on my butt!" she giggled,'' it's just luck that he was there tonight."

Meenah thought for a bit,'' well at least he got your mind off that piece of shit.'' Meulin sighed, '' yeah… well I'm going to head home, I'm really tired and I have a bit of a headache." Meulin leaned over and hugged Meenah tightly, ''thank you for tonight, I really do have the best friends anyone could ask for." Meenah rolled her eyes and blushed lightly, hugging her back, ''oh, snap up catfish and head home." Meulin gathered her stuff together and left, the drive home quite and soothing.

She woke up the next morning to her phone ringing and, in a drowsy stupor, answered it, ''hello?" her dreary voice was dry and she coughed. ''hey babe…'' she knew the voice instantly and frowned, ''why are you calling me, Cronus?'' she didn't really want to hear what he had to say first thing in the morning. ''I just called ta say sorry babe, take me back?" she hung up and tossed her phone aside then laid back down, taking a long breath and slowly let it out. She rubbed her eye and stood to start the day.

Most of her day consisted of sitting in a cocoon of blankets, eating whatever she could get her hands on as she watched tv. The weekend passed by slowly and Monday morning was even worse. She couldn't bring herself to get up and go to her classes, her mind still occupied with the break up. She had shut off her phone so people couldn't call her and bother her and soon enough, a few days passed in a blur.

Meulin awoke Friday afternoon and looked around her room bleakly. 'I guess I should probably at least go outside for a bit…' she thought and yawned then threw on some clothes, her hair cascading messily over her shoulders down to her waist. She didn't bother fussing with how she looked and put on her cat ears then went out the door. It was a bit chilly but she enjoyed the feeling; it helped clear her mind. After around a half hour or so, she arrived at her destination. It was a small swing set in the middle of a large park. Not many people knew of it but she had been coming here since she was a child.

She made her way to the swing set and sat down, letting out a large sigh and leaned her head against the chain. Thoughts drifted through her mind and she thought about how much school she had been missing. '_Definitely have to go Monday…' _she thought, brushing her hair behind her ear, though it fell back in her face anyways. She wasn't sure how long she had been day dreaming but her thoughts abruptly stopped when she saw some rather unkind looking people coming towards her. Meulin bit her lip and stood, turning to walk the opposite direction only to almost run into another threatening man. ''well well well'' he slurred, a disgusting stench of booze and whatever the hell else hit her nose. She wrinkled her nose and peered up at him, her guard on. Though she couldn't hear if they did, she could tell the others had surrounded her from behind to. ''hey little girllyyy, whatsa cute lil pussy like ya doin here?'' he leaned down and grabbed her chin. Meulin ripped it away from his grasp and growled. They all burst into what she assumed was laughter; their shoulders shaking and mouths open. The poor girl saw a bit of an opening and went for it but was grabbed harshly around the waist by another guy. He reeked as well. "LET ME GO!" she fought against his grip though she could tell that would get her no where. The guy who first spoke to her walked right up to her, "aww the pussy don't wanna play? Cuz we wanna play with the pussy" the group leader, she assumed, grinned a disgusting smile and forced her face up by her chin. He leaned down and she was horrified. No way in hell was Meulin going to let that vile mouth on hers. Or anywhere for that matter! She spit harshly in his face and began fighting again. "bitch!" he kicked her hard and the stomach and she went limp, coughing and hacking. "fuck this, take 'er to the prince. Im sick a this shit." He spat. Meulin felt herself get lifted before she blacked out.


End file.
